


Stubborn

by ChloeSilverado



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSilverado/pseuds/ChloeSilverado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia is a thief trying to hunt down Irenicus and save her sister.  Along the way are the usual perils-trolls, shades, gibberlings, and a knight that seems to be hell bent on irritating her to no end.  Will Talia lose her heart to a charming thief or her mind to a maddeningly helpful warrior/cleric?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talia, spawn of Bhaal, stood with her companions as Renal Bloodscalp congratulated them for a job well done.  They had returned from cleaning out Mae Var’s guild house of, well, Mae’Var and those loyal to him.  The entire operation had been completed quickly, with her able companions at her side.  Three of her companions, Minsc, Jaheira and Anomen, had protested several times during the mission, the tall cleric being the most vocal of the group.  Not for the first time, Talia wondered why he had chosen to join her, especially after their first meeting in the Copper Coronet.

_“Fair lady, what brings you to this cesspool of corruption?” the man had asked her._

_Talia stared up at him, a pompous looking young man in gleaming armor, with a crisply trimmed beard and neat hair.  Clearly, he had seen her small frame and thought her in need of some muscled protector or similar, and between him and the whining noblewoman at the other end of the tavern, Talia was getting a headache._

_“Where did you even get that idiotic accent from?  Been reading too many romance novels?” Talia asked in return, throwing her long dark braid over her shoulder as she turned away from him._

_He harrumphed, and she tried not to laugh as Jaheira stepped in, explaining about their hunt for a dangerous mage named Irenicus.  Apparently, despite Talia’s attitude, he decided that the best thing for him was to join their group, because not an hour later he was meeting up with them.  He made it clear that he did not care for the rogue Talia, or Yoshimo, but set out with them nonetheless._

“…and I have an offer for you, though you may not consider it much of one once you hear my terms,” Renal continued. “I am looking for someone to replace Mae’Var, and I think a thief of your caliber is exactly what we’re looking for.”

Talia spoke quietly amongst her party after he outlined the position, with Haer’Dalis and Yoshimo in full favor of taking it.  Jaheira said nothing as Minsc and Anomen argued, and in the end Talia agreed, nodding to Renal. 

“That will be all.  Except for you, Talia.  I’d like a word,” the Bloodscalp said.

The thief turned around slowly, eyes scanning the room for signs of an ambush. Renal chucked and nodded to his guards, dismissing them from the room.  Talia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the room emptied but for the two of them.

“You have done well with Mae’Var.  I fully expect you to run the guildhouse as smoothly,” Renal said.

Talia nodded.  “Though I am not as familiar with Athkatla as some of your other thieves.  It may take some time to mold the guild into the right image.”

“Perhaps someone should show you more of the city, then,” Renal offered.

“Perhaps.”

The Bhaalspawn scrutinized the hooded man, suspecting he was doing the same to her.  She could make out only part of his face due to his red hood, and his frame was average, though lithe. 

“I admit it,” Renal said.  “You do intrigue me.  Allow me the privilege of your company this evening?”

She willed herself not to blush as she nodded sharply.  “You may find me in the inn at nightfall.  Now which inn, I shall leave to you.  I trust it will be an easy task for one such as yourself.”

With these words, Talia strode out of the room, willing her heart to calm.  Did she imagine Renal’s tone, or was he flirting with her?

She joined the rest of the party outside, where Minsc was telling everyone about a problem in Umar Hills they needed to check out.  Jaheira agreed that they should go, though it would be a fair journey.  Anomen pointed out that they should probably rest for the journey and stock up on supplies at an inn, maybe in the Promenade.  He’d made his opinion of owning the guildhall quite clear, and though his pompous attitude grated on her nerves, Talia did feel that sleeping there was out of the question for the night.  She’d sent strict orders ahead that the entire place was to be cleaned, and the basement cleared out.

They set off towards Waukeens Promenade, where MInsc and Yoshimo left to trade some old gear for new, and the remaining adventurers ended up at the Den of the Seven Vales.  Talia liked the woman running the place, and the food was some of the best in the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Talia heard the soft tap at the window as loudly as if it were a bang.  She rose quickly from the bed, pressing her back against the wall as she stretched out an arm to ease the window open.  Finding it already unlatched and open by inches, she looked back around the room, concentrating on the dark corners where a fully grown man could hide himself.  As she turned towards the darkest, she felt someone at her back, and a knife was suddenly in front of her at her neck.

“I believe this round is mine,” Renal’s voice caressed her ear.

“Did you?” The knife Talia held pushed slightly in from its position at Renal’s ribcage.  His soft laugh brushed over her skin as he released her, and she turned to face him.  Both appeared relaxed, but their daggers still held firmly. 

Renal sheathed his dagger and held out a hand to the Bhaalspawn.  “So, little thief, shall I take you on that tour I promised?”

Talia took his hand, and they flew the room without a sound. 

Hours later, they sat on a rooftop of one of the nobles in the Bridge district, a small cake and steaming mugs of cider between them, lifted from open windows and a passing cart.  Talia delicately tore pieces off of the cake, tasting lemon and berries.  Renal reclined against the boards, staring out over the lights of the city.  Beneath them, revelers and crowds could still be heard at this hour, and a play had just ended at the Five Flagons.  Talia took this time to study his features uninterrupted.  His face was not one she would readily pick from a crowd, and she realized that it would be on purpose.  Stubble dotted his jaw, and in the glow of the lights below she could make out some of the golden tones to the hair peeking out from his cap.  His skin had an olive cast to it, and Talia wondered where his parents were from.  Her own skin had the tan of the Calimshites, but Talia had never known her mother.

“Looking your fill?” he asked, still staring ahead at the partying below.

“Of course,” Talia answered, “When else will I be given the chance to study the infamous Renal Bloodscalp?”

His mouth quirked at that, and he raised his mug to his lips.  Once he had taken a healthy swig, he said, “Is it you who is lucky to meet the Bloodscalp, or me, meeting the daughter of a dead god?”

At her silence, he continued, “Of course I’ve known.  I knew who you were the moment you set foot in my building.  I know your father was Bhaal, Lord of Murder, and that you were raised in Candlekeep.  I know that you defeated Sarevok, and that you were the captive of a mage named Irenicus for several months after.”

“If you knew all of this already, why ask me here?  Is this some kind of game?”

“Talia, as I have said, you intrigue me.  I knew all of these things before I met you.  But as I sit here, with you, I find myself filled with yet more questions.  I saw myself the wreckage at the Promenade, the twisted cages.  How could you-how could _anyone_ survive that and still keep onwards?  How are you not  a broken shell, but instead this fierce, stubborn woman who went up against Mae’Var, and returned to me not only victorious, but without a scratch on her?  And before that, cleared out a nobleman’s home of invading trolls?  Now that one, I nearly didn’t believe…”

“You didn’t believe I could handle trolls?  Really?”

Renal laughed.  “No, I couldn’t believe I ever thought sending you against Mae’Var was a bad idea, now knowing about that.”

“If you know all of this about me, isn’t it fair that I get to know something about you? Like your name?”

“You can ask me, but not that.  For as long as I’ve had it, Renal Bloodscalp may well be the only name I’ve ever had.”

“Fine, then.  Where were you born?  Here in Athkatla?”

“No, actually.  I grew up in Waterdeep.”

“Is that where you became a thief?”

“Yes, little one.  Though most likely not in the same way you did, I’d imagine.  You were most likely picking locks on library doors and stealing from monks.”

Talia smiled ruefully, and gestured for him to continue.

“It was also not the bloody start that many think I also had.  I was a young boy, raised by my mother and sisters.  She was never married to my father, but the word was he was one of the secret Lords of Waterdeep.  The father of my older sisters, was a sailor, who died at sea.  We had some from his legacy, but not enough to get by as we grew older.  My sisters found work in various places, leaving the home empty except for me and our mother.  I found odd jobs here and there, until one day, a man in a black hood gave me a new job.  It was my first crack at any sort of thieving, stealing from crowds, but it turned out I had a knack for lifting money.  The man turned out to be the second-in-command to the Thief Lord, and from that day on, he supported me as my skills grew.”

“What happened to him?”

Renal’s face darkened.  “He was murdered by some ambitious fool who thought himself the next Thief Lord, and wanted to prove himself.”

“So then…” Talia reached out a hand to the man, but thought again and pulled it back.

“Then I killed him in revenge.  It was the first time I killed a man in cold blood, and not the last, for as it turned out, he was the son of the Thief Lord at the time.”

Talia exhaled slowly as she took this in.  She tried to think of what she would have done in his place, but noted that she did take revenge for her foster-father’s murder.  It had been the right thing to do, to stop the war that would plague the Sword Coast, but as she slew Sarevok, her drive was to punish Gorion’s murderer. 

The Daughter of Bhaal reached a hand over to Renal, and the Bloodscalp took it, squeezing gently.  They continued conversing, softly, as they held hands on the rooftop.

It was well after midnight, or even one, when Talia and Renal made it back to the Den of the Seven Vales.  As they made it through the window into her room, Renal’s hands lingered at her side as he helped her in.  Talia looked at him, and in the moonlight, the green appeared luminous.  Realizing she was staring, Talia instead leaned forward and kissed him.  His grip on her hips tightened and she let out a breathy sigh as he walked her backwards to the bed.

 Renal broke the kiss so he could slide Talia’s tunic over her head, his nimble fingers having made quick work of the lacings.  He took a moment to appreciate her form in the thin undershirt, the silken material clinging to her body, only held up by two straps at her shoulders.  He kissed her again, hands roaming from her shoulder to her back, then to her hips where he hooked his thumbs into her leggings.  Slowly he rolled them down her legs, kneeling in front of her to pull off her boots and continue undressing her.  Soon, she was divested of her underthings and pushed back onto the bed, Renal lying atop her, kissing her fervently.  His hands caressed every inch of her body as he kissed down her neck, dusting light kisses across her collarbone.   

Talia felt Renal kissing down her body, pushing her legs apart as he neared her center.  She felt her face redden.  She had been with a young man at Candlekeep, a summer romance, but he had never done this before, and she was about to protest when she felt the first touch of Renal’s tongue.  His hands pressed her legs down as he licked her, her gasps urging him on.  As he continued, the scrape of his stubble brushed against her, and Talia could not help the giggle that escaped her.  Renal paused, and experimentally, tried it again, hearing her musical laugh before returning to pleasuring her.  Talia could feel, rather than see his smile, but thoughts were lost when he hit that certain spot, and she could barely register anything but his touch.  Her moans were becoming faster, more impatient, and as Renal pushed her over the edge, Talia came with a cry.

She had taken a few breaths when she heard a knock at the door, and a second later, Jaheira’s voice.

“Talia, are you all right?”

Talia swallowed, and looked at Renal, who put a finger to his lips for her to be silent a moment.  He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head before stealing out of the room.

“I’m fine, Jaheira.  It was a dream,” Talia said. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Talia visited her guildhall to set specific instructions with her new second-hand.  She left a small amount of gold to ensure that things would continue running smoothly.  He’d managed to find decent help in cleaning the place, and the floors and walls were scrubbed cleaner than Talia suspected they’d been in years.  The amber color of the walls glowed against the gleaming floors, and someone had managed to find or purchase beautiful rugs for the main rooms.  The thief stopped in her private quarters before leaving, and something on the bed caught her eye.  There, amongst the fresh linens, was a single rose, its petals red as blood.  Talia lifted it, looking at it for a moment, and considered placing it in her pack.  In the end, she decided against it and left it lying on the desk.

She had just finished checking her pack when Minsc ran through the doorway, carrying a prostrate Jaheira in his arms.

“Talia!” The ranger’s booming voice called.

“Minsc, I’m right here.  What’s happened?”

“Minsc and Boo were just leaving the Sea’s Bounty next door, Boo needed some biscuits for the journey, and as we walked out to meet Jaheira, an evil wizard man pushed past us and began shouting at her! Our nice druid friend! Minsc did not understand what he was yelling, but Boo says that the bad man blamed Jaheira for ruining his slave trade and that he wanted to make her pay! He said a spell and she collapsed right there.  We had to catch the lady but the bad man got away! We have to find the bad man and make him pay for this!”

Talia had him set the druid on one of the plush couches in the library and looked over the woman.  MInsc was still ranting as she checked Jaheira’s vitals; her skin was pale, pulse fast and a feverish sweat was beginning to dot her hairline.

“I’m no healer,” Talia murmured, “Where’s Anomen?”

Yoshimo, who had run into the room upon hearing all the noise Minsc was making, said, “I can go find him, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please do that,” Talia answered, sitting next to Jaheira and smoothing some of the druid’s braids away from her face.

No more than ten minutes had passed when Yoshimo returned, Anomen beside him.  Talia filled him in, with interjections from Minsc every so often, and the squire checked over Jaheira.

“She’s been cursed, but I can’t figure out how, exactly,” Anomen said, eventually.  “She’s formed a fever and her body seems to be trying to force whatever he put into it, out.  Unfortunately, the way most curses work, is by binding to the body, so hers is attacking herself.  We need to find the cure, and without knowing specifics, that could take weeks.”

“We don’t have weeks!” Talia shouted.

Anomen was unfazed by her anger, and replied, “She doesn’t have weeks.  She only has a few days, at best.”

Talia charged Minsc and Anomen with watching her before storming out of the room.

 

 

Talia had spent hours roaming the city, but it felt like days.  She had spoken with Bernard at the Copper Coronet, but other than minutia, he had no information for her on Ployer’s whereabouts.  Rylock at the Harper’s Compound all but slammed the door in her face, which was maddening, considering all she had done to save his friend. 

She hated to ask for help like this, but at this point, Talia was getting desperate.  She headed for the Shadow Thieves building and hoped Renal would see her.  The woman at the front, deceptively small like Talia, gave her a dubious look when she heard the request, but agreed to find Renal.

Renal’s guards opened the door to his study for her, shutting the doors after she entered.  It was a small room, bookshelves lining the sides with a desk at the end.  Though there were no windows, Talia imagined that there were most likely several passages in and out, besides the door.  Renal sat at his desk, tinkering with a trap spread open before him.  As he looked up to see her, the trap swung shut and he cursed.

“Problem?” Talia asked.

“It was supposed to release a poison when it did that, but the vials are intact.” He prodded the sides with a pen, but gave up and set it aside as Talia walked towards him.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Renal asked.

“One of my party is injured.  I have spent hours tracking down the man who did it, but I keep coming to dead ends.”

He nodded.  “The druid.”

Talia gaped at him, but he waved it off. 

“Seriously, who are you talking to, little thief?   Anyway, though I am a bit hazy on the details of your friend’s problem, I think that visiting a certain…gentleman…in the Council of Six building may be able to help you.  It _is_ a magical malady, after all, no?”

 

 

Talia felt her blood boil as she left the government building.  It had all been a waste of time! What had Renal thought, sending her out here?  Now she had even less time to save Jaheira, and still barely anything to go on.  So consumed was she in her rage, that the Bhaalspawn did not notice the man in the shadows until he spoke.

“Somebody said you were looking for Ployer.”

She snapped her gaze to his face, the mage leaning against the wall.  He was around Renal’s age, a good decade on her, with a well styled beard that reminded her distantly of an old companion.  His skin was brown, darker than hers, even darker in the dim light. 

“Yes,” she answered simply, hoping it would prompt him to continue.

“I know the man quite well,” the stranger said, “and I know who you are, daughter of Murder.  He has started something that he cannot finish, and I have no wish to perish in the coming fight, though he will expect me to aid him.”

“What do you propose, then?”

He smiled, even white teeth, and said, “I may be persuaded to not appear when I am called.”

“I see.  How much is this persuasion going to cost me?”

He pretended to mull it over before answering, “1000 gold pieces.”

Talia looked the man up and down again.  He seemed to be fit, and if he were an agile magic user, a good hand to have in a fight.

“I will give you 2,000, if you help me, instead.”

After a pause, he reached out a hand and they shook on it.

“Terrece.”

“Talia.  It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

With the addition of Terrece, Baron Ployer was discovered and dispatched easily.  Talia destroyed the bag that held Jaheira’s curse, and when she returned to her building, the druid was sitting up, awake.  Anomen was checking her pulse and handed her a glass of water when the thief entered.

"I'm fine, it's done," Jaheira said, waving him away.  "Ployer is dead?"

She tried to stand up, but faltered, and Anomen helped her stand.

"Yes," Talia said firmly, "He is.  Your curse is broken, but you should be resting.  Let's get you into bed."

They helped Jaheira into her room, and Talia sat in a chair by the bed after the druid was comfortable in it.  Anomen excused himself, and left, leaving the two women alone.

"How did you find him?" Jaheira asked.

"One of my...sources clued me to his whereabouts.  I was able to bribe one of his pet wizards to turning against him."

Jaheira smiled wryly, "There aren't a lot in this city who would have been so willing to help you, child.  Whoever your 'source' is, keep them close."

 

 

After Jaheira fell back asleep, Talia crept out to the Copper Coronet.  She had just finished a glass of mead when she felt a hand at her elbow, urging her out of her seat.  She did not look at the hooded man, whose black cloak blended in with many other individuals of the establishment, but allowed him to escort her after his gloved hand dropped a few coins on the bar for her drink.

Talia allowed herself to be guided towards the back rooms of the Copper Coronet, weaving through doorways and narrow halls, into one of the Lotus dens.  He walked them to one of the alcoves sectioned off by dark wood paneling, carved in an intricate design that allowed the spicy aroma of Black Lotus to drift through but allowing those within privacy from outside.  The cushions lining the wood benches were numerous and plush, appearing much newer than most in the common area, and Talia saw a deep red one tucked in the garish purple and gold pillows.  A platter of fruits, cheeses and other delicacies was set on the table, as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses.  Talia noticed chocolate confections arranged next to strawberries, and tiny bushels of grapes.  In the center of the table was a lotus pipe, colorful glass globes arranged in a tower above a lit brazier.

“Is this your personal space?” Talia asked Renal after he pulled back his hood.

Renal smiled, but did not answer.  He uncorked the wine and poured, offering a glass to her.  She accepted and sipped, enjoying the crisp flavor.  He doffed his cloak and took Talia’s, setting them down beside him.  Though neither wore any obvious armor, Talia was sure that between the two of them, both had an impressive array of hidden knives.

“It is a safe enough space.  We will be undisturbed here,” he said, leaning back, enjoying the wine in his glass.

After a few moments had passed, Talia said, “Thank you, for sending Terrece.”

“Little Thief, I am not sure I know this person, but if I did, and encouraging them to be in a certain place at a certain time benefitted you, then surely it is a good thing they were there.”

She smiled wryly, but said nothing.  He busied himself with the pipe, eventually taking a draw from it, colorful smoke escaping from his nostrils.  He offered the mouthpiece to Talia, but she demurred, instead asking inconsequential things about his operations, relaxing into the seat.  She picked at the food after watching him grab a handful of grapes, and he began educating her on the exotic fruits and cheese from the arrangement, handing her slices of cheese to eat.

He sliced off another piece of cheese and handed it to her on the knife, “This one come from Maztica, aged, though younger than myself, of course.”

“How much older are you, anyway?”

“More than ten years, but less than twenty.” Renal answered, holding a strawberry out for her to taste.

Talia leaned forward to bite the fruit, letting the sweet flavor bloom in her mouth as she chewed and swallowed.  He held up another, but as she leaned forward, he dropped it back onto the table as he reached for her with his other hand, bringing her lips to his.  His kisses were deep, and she could taste the smoky flavor from the pipe as his tongue stroked hers. 

He set her back, laying amongst the pillows and leaned over her, bracing himself up as he kissed her.  Talia drew her fingers through his hair, grasping at him as she became more forceful, feeling his hands opening her shirt, caressing her skin underneath.  He teased her as she made small moans, cupping a breast before circling a nipple with his thumb, and then lowering his head there, taking one nipple, then the other in his mouth.

Talia could barely stand the attentions Renal lavished upon her, rolling her hips against his when he rose up to continue kissing her.  She could feel his own desire as she did that, and he stilled her, whispering for her to have patience as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

He had just kissed down to her shoulder, inching her blouse down, when a loud noise outside the alcove stopped them.  They bolted upright, and Talia righted her clothing as Renal checked behind the curtain. 

“A gnome and a Halfling are fighting and one of them has knocked over a pipe,” Renal explained.  “They’re drawing a crowd.  We should leave.”

Talia nodded, and they quietly left the den, skirting around the growing crowd and making their way down the back steps.  Renal led the way through some alleys, and they passed the bottle of wine between them as they walked.  The hour was late, and by the time they made it to the docks, Talia knew she had but few precious hours of sleep before leaving for the small town in the hills the next day.  Renal walked with her towards her guildhall, and before they reached he pulled her by the waist into the small space between buildings.  He kissed her senseless, leaving her heart pounding before pulling her into an embrace where he kissed the top of her head.  He murmured a farewell into her hair before he left, seeming to vanish into the shadows.

Talia walked through the entry of the guildhall, which still teemed with activity as the front man displayed goods for sale, and she made it back to the upper levels.  She had just made it to the section with their rooms, when she passed Anomen, who was sitting at the desk in the library, reading a book.

“It’s late,” he said flatly.

“I know,” Talia replied, hoping he did not take in her lips, raw from kissing Renal all night.  She passed the desk on the way to her suite, and knocked the book out of his hands, smiling as it fell closed. 

“You should really be asleep,” she added, smirking at his indignant face before dancing into her room, shutting the door tight behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That circus tent quest doe..

_“A dream, a dream of many things, of friends and family.  These dreams always mean something…don’t they?”_

_Imoen’s voice was like a whisper on the breeze as Talia found herself outside Candlekeep.  The place was eerily quiet, and calm except for the soft voice of Imoen echoing in the air.  Though Talia felt the wind, the trees leading up to the door remained as still as statues.  She walked forward, uneasily, until she made it to the entrance._

_“Do you remember these doors? I remembers…I think…”_

_Talia reached forward to open the door as Imoen continued, “Yes.  This was my home for so long, but it is too late to go back.  They wouldn’t have you now…they wouldn’t have me. Had no use.  Someone else does.  He wants something.  I…don’t know why.  The cowls don’t even know.  Why don’t I know?”_

_She opened the doors to find the library fortress in shambles.  Parts of the ceiling had caved in and were hanging down, while cracks splintered through tiles and columns.  Bookshelves were overturned or broken, and the books tossed about.  Talia saw people ahead, lit dimly from the few sconces that remained, and as she walked closer, she could make out Imoen.  Next to her were Gorion, Khalid and Sarevok, still as stone._

_“Do you remember Gorion? Or any of the others?  I think I do.  They were…no, wait… they were the guidance.  So much to learn…but it is too late now.  They are so far away.  You are too far away.  Too far to help.  Memories should stay, but he digs deeper…hurts…pushing everything aside.”_

_Her breathing rattled as she labored to continue.  Talia reached out a hand to comfort her foster sisters, but Imoen paid no attention as she stared at the three Petrified men._

_“I don’t remember any of you.”_

_Before Talia’s horrified gaze, her friends and mentor burst into pieces, disintegrating under Imoen’s cold stare._

_“They seemed so important at the time, but something else is coming.  Something else is more dangerous.  Closer.  I can-“_

_Imoen froze, her form illuminated by a sickly yellow glow.  Talia spun around at the sound of footsteps, seeing the captor from the dungeons approaching from the shadows._

_His icy blue eyes were on Imoen, and he mused aloud, “She resists.  She clings to her old life as though it actually matters.  She will learn.”_

_The cultured, clipped tones of the man were at odds with his grotesque appearance.  His muscles stood out from the leather vest he wore, and the flat hood accentuated the sharp features of his face.  For months Talia had time to study him, months he spent at her cage, tormenting her through repeated magical onslaughts._

_“And what of you?  Will you cling to the past, or will you see through the pain?  You feel the power within, don’t you?  Will you cringe from what you can have?  What you know you can take?”_

_At this words Irenicus strode towards her, towering over her.  Talia tried backing away, averting her gaze, but he was too fast.  His hand wrenched her chin up to meet his eyes, the eyes that discomfited her most of all._

_“You know what you want.  It is you, after all, who has brought us to this dream.  No matter, nothing is real…yet.”_

Talia woke the next morning feeling grumpy and tense from her dream, and when she opened the windows to an overcast day, she groaned aloud.  She really did not want to start a multi-day journey with weather like this, but the party was growing restless, and the possibility of coin and treasure felt too good to pass up.  It felt hard though, and she felt weary, older than she should feel.  Her dreams were still plagued by those memories of the dungeon, and Imoen’s scared face as the wizards carried her away.  Plus, Talia was finding it harder not to think about Renal, and where this…whatever it could be called was heading.  It was exciting to meet up with him, and his touch was thrilling, but it all felt like a distraction from what she should be doing. 

Renal was complicated, and continuing to get involved with him seemed as good of an idea as wearing a meat suit and walking into a den of Umber Hulks.  Though their attraction was mainly physical, Talia felt herself growing attached to the thief, and that was bound to earn her a broken heart.  She resolved to forget him, and keep her distance.

She finished getting dressed, tucking her last dagger into her boot and fastening the light leather over her shirt, braiding her dark hair into one long plait.  She tugged at the rip on the outer thigh of her black leggings, but it was her last clean pair, so she ignored it and spent a few minutes on the cosmetics she knew she was vain for owning.

Looking much better than she felt, Talia headed downstairs to join her company.  They were all clustered in the downstairs room, drinking coffee in the armchairs around the fire.  Jaheira was listening to Yoshimo and Haer’Dalis converse, and Anomen sat stiffly away from the crowd, while a couple of Talia’s thieves stood over a series of blueprints rolled out on the table.

“Where’s Minsc?” Talia asked.

Jaheira shrugged and everyone looked around.  Usually the ranger was one of the first to wake up, his loud voice serving as an alarm to most everyone else.  Talia decided to give the ranger a few minutes to join them, and perched on the edge of one of the desks to wait.    

After nearly an hour had passed, everyone was murmuring quietly, except for Talia.  She fidgeted as she tried to figure out what to do next, and decided that heading out to solve the problem in Umar Hills without Minsc would be too dangerous.  It was time to search for him.

The group split up, each taking different districts.  Anomen and Jaheira headed north towards the Government, Haer’Dalis took the Bridge and Yoshimo offered to hang around the Docks.  Talia decided to check Waukeen’s Promenade.  Near the entrance, Talia saw a dirty child, a boy about twelve, in the shadows.

“Hey, you,” she said quietly, nodding when he looked at her.

He walked towards her, and they met under an archway. 

“I have some coin here if you can bring me some information,” she said, showing him a quick glimpse of those in her hand.  “Are there more of you around?”

She didn’t want to say orphans aloud.

He nodded, and asked, “What do you need?”

“See if you and your friends can find out where one of my group went.  He’s a tall, big warrior, with no hair, and lots of markings on his head.  You’ll know it’s him if he’s talking to a hamster.”

“A hamster, miss?”

“Yes.  Meet me back here in twenty minutes if you can, and the gold is yours.”

Leaving the children to scour the Promenade, Talia made a quick sweep of the Graveyard district, but thankfully, there were no signs of the Rasheman.  As she was walking back to their meeting place, Talia bought a bag of meat pies from a vendor, hot, fragrantly spiced pies leaving grease stains on the bag.

Once the child returned, this time with three more boys in tow, Talia handed him the bag without preamble.  The boys each grabbed a pie, with the leader carefully wrapping the bag around the rest.  Once he had finished, Talia asked him what he had heard.

“Stem’s sister saw a man like you said, going into the circus tent this morning after speaking with the guard out front, and she never saw him leave.  That’s all we heard of him.”

Talia reached out her hand to him, but before dropping the gold in his palm, asked, “Would you like to continue to earn gold for me?”

The others nodded behind him, and after a moment he did too.

“If you continue to keep listening for me, any news about the Shadow Thieves, or about a girl named Imoen, or a mage called Irenicus, I will give you this much twice a week.”

She dropped the small handful into his palm.  He counted it, and turned around to his friends.  After some discussion that Talia pretended not to hear, he turned around and held out his hand.

She shook it, saying, “My name is Talia.”

“George.”

“Thank you, George.  Check back here in the evenings before sunset.  If I need you, I will meet you here.  Fair?”

“Okay.”

The boys left to distribute some of the food, and Talia walked over to the circus tent.  An Amnian guard stood at the doorway, looking stern.  As Talia approached, he shouted out, “Hold, citizen!”

She stopped and he continued, “By order of the Council, none are to pass through here!”

“What has happened?”

“There has been an incident in the circus, and until it is resolved, all citizens must stay out.”

“My friend went in there this morning and hasn’t returned.  Will you let my party and I through to retrieve him?”

The soldier looked doubtful, and Talia pressed on, “We’re adventurers.  Maybe we can solve the problem for you.”

“You’re welcome to try,” he conceded.

Talia hurried back to her guildhall, where the others had returned from their fruitless searches.

“I think I have found Minsc,” Talia said, looking at each of them.  “He’s in the circus tent at the Promenade.”

“The circus?” said Jaheira, sounding frustrated.

“There’s a problem inside, and I think Minsc went to check it out.  Let’s go get him back.”

The group headed back to the tent, and the guard ushered them inside, looking at Talia as he wished them luck. 

Inside was a djinn, standing at an inner entrance

“Aha! I see a wayfarer has come to amuse Kalah! You must answer a riddle naturally, ere I will allow you to pass the bridge.  Are you ready to hear it?”

Talia thought for a moment, curious.  “Very well, I will answer your riddle.”

“Excellent! A princess is as old as the prince will be when the princess is twice as old as the prince was when the princess was half the sum of their current age.  Which of the following could be true?”

The djinn waved his hands and several jeweled boxes appeared in front of Talia.  She found a scroll in each one, with a different answer for every box.  She could hear Haer’Dalis dancing impatiently behind her, but she motioned for him to be silent.

Confidently, Talia said, “This one. The prince is 30 and the princess is 40.”

“Ah, you are correct,” the genie said, “Kalah respects those with an agile mind.  Proceed across with my blessing.”

The group proceeded carefully, as Yoshimo checked for traps.  They had just walked into an ornately decorated room when they came upon an ogre, dressed in silken robes of sunset orange.  Anomen drew his sword, but paused as the voice of the ogre rang out, high, reedy and feminine.

“Who are you? Whoever you are, you must flee at once! He’s killed nearly everyone-please run!”

“I’m not going anywhere until I get an explanation,” Talia said.

“I hope you don’t end up like the others! But…all right…my name is Aerie, and I work in the circus with my uncle Quayle, or at least…we did…I don’t know exactly what happened, but a few days ago everything changed.  It became what you see here, but it’s an illusion.  The minions, they all say they serve Kalah.  He was a gnome, an illusionist, here at the circus, but I don’t see how he could have managed all of this.  He must be stopped! Before he hurts and more people!”

“I think I can stop him,” Talia said, “Which way should I go?”

“Wait! Before you go, find the key to free me! It’s spelled to look like a sword, but it will unlock my chains and free me from this illusion!”

“I’m not about to give an ogre a sword,” Talia said.

“I’m not an ogre! I’m a winged elf! Or rather…I was.  My name is Aerie-“

Talia ignored her and kept walking.  After a moment, her group followed her, leaving the ogre chattering on after them.

The group charged through rooms filled with shadows and wolfweres, and as a figure swiped at Anomen, he shouted out to them.

“It does no damage! Some of these are illusions and will not harm us.”

Not wanting to find out which ones did damage, Talia urged her group to run at full speed, seeing as their powerhouse ranger was not with them.  They came to another room, with a towering monstrous looking beast, who made a booming laugh as they entered.

“So, new pets have found their way to Kalah, have they? Bow before Kalah the Magnificent!”

“Today will be your last, Kalah!” Talia shouted at him.

“This is all an affront to nature and you will be punished!” Jaheira added.

They ran towards Kalah, and a voice rang out, from a corner where a green jelly rested.

“Talia? Druid friend? Have you come to save Minsc and Boo?”

Jaheira paused, which was a rather unwise move as a shadow caught up with her, swinging its long claws towards her torso.  She blocked it with her staff and overcame it easily, dispelling the illusion.

“Minsc?!” she asked, in the direction of the jelly.

“Yes! Minsc is a puddle! And do not ask of Boo! He is embarrassed by his new self.”

The druid knelt by the jelly, which she presumed to be Minsc, as the others raged in battle around them. 

“Minsc, what has happened here?” she asked, clubbing a wolfwere over its head.

“MInsc and Boo were picking up some cheese and crackers for the journey.  When Minsc passed the tent, the guard at front warned him away, saying the circus is closed!  Why would the circus be closed?  Boo said maybe we should check it out, so we came in here.  The genie in the front sounded an alarm when MInsc could not answer his riddle!  Then big ogre named Kalah showed up and turned us into this!”

Jaheira hoped the spell was an illusion, like the shadows, and not an actual transformation.  As she battled more creatures, she told MInsc to stay out of the way, safe.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group worked its way closer to Kalah, Anomen leading the fray, flanked by the rogues.  Haer’Dalis fought towards the back, his blades spinning dangerously, hacking beasts and shadows to bits.  Talia and Yoshimo arranged so they were standing back to back, catching attacks from the sides.  Anomen, wielding a heavy mace, tore through the crowd to reach Kalah.  The ogre wore garish clothes of orange and purple, and had glittering jewelry on fingers and across his swollen neck.  He had a terrible smile, Talia noticed, and as Anomen caught up to him she had a moment of anxiety for the squire. 

“Ah my beasties, come to join me at last!” Kalah boomed.

“Nay, we have come to end your worthless life, scum!  You shall stop terrorizing the citizens of his town and return from whence you came!”

Talia could almost hear Haer’Dalis’ groan at Anomen’s flowery words, but they seemed to do the trick as Anomen brought the ogre down with a single blow.  As soon as it landed, there was a loud crashing noise and the room expoloded into stars before Talia’s eyes, blinding her.

She blinked and it faded, though nothing was the same as before.  The ornate palace of Kalah was a simple tent once again, filled with straw and stands, pretty ribbons decorating the edges.  Gone were the shadows and wolfweres.  On the ground at Anomen’s feet lay a Halfling, clearly mortally injured.

“Nooooo! This is not what was promised to me! The mighty Kalah will rule again! You will all see-“

Talia took in the orange and purple of the gnome’s clothes, and asked, “None of it was real?  It was all an illusion?”

Kalah did not answer, breathing his last before their eyes. 

“Whatever was promised to him, I do not think we will know,” Yoshimo muttered, poking at the pockets of the gnome. 

“You did it! You freed us from Kalah!”

The group turned to see a young Elven woman, frail-looking with long blonde hair that fell in shimmering tresses past her shoulders.  Talia recognized the voice from the strange ogre they had seen earlier.

“So it appears that the beast was not merely telling the truth and is a great beauty, as well!” Haer’Dalis called out, causing a blush to stain the elf’s face.

Talia caught Jaheira’s gaze and rolled her eyes at the bard.  Jaheira had been tending to a newly human Minsc once the spell had worn off, and pronounced him whole and unharmed, though the ranger did complain of a slight wobbly feeling in his legs.

Making sure everything was settled at the circus, and dragging the ever-romantic bard away from the distracting woman, the group finally was able to leave the tent.  Outside, rain had begun in earnest, and Talia sent the group ahead to supper, hearing more than one stomach growling.  The guard from earlier was in the same place, and rain cascaded in rivers off his helmet.

“I heard noises, is everything okay?” he asked without looking at her, eyes sweeping the crowd.

“I’ll spare you the details, but yes.  The circus is back up and running, and the trouble is gone,” Talia said, peering up at the man.

In a moment, the guard had hoisted his shield above Talia’s frame, blocking the rain from her.  His face was visible as he turned to Talia, and she could make out a strong jaw swept with dark stubble.

“Truly, that is good news, citizen.  I’ll make sure to inform the city of your assistance.  Check with Bylanna in the Government District later; hopefully she’ll have a reward for you.”

Talia smiled and turned to leave, and the guard insisted on walking her to the Den of the Seven Vales, making the pair an odd sight as he protected her from the rain.  She thanked him again as he left to inform the Government officials, and returned his flirtatious parting smile with one of her own before turning to head inside.

The warmth of the inn was welcome to Talia, and she saw a couple of her companions within.  Haer’Dalis sat at the bar, a full tankard in front of him, gesturing wildly as he spoke with the tavern bard, a tall reedy woman with red hair in intricate braids.  Not too far from them, Anomen sat at a table with two knights from the Order, one a blond around Anomen’s age and the other a dark haired young man closer to Talia’s age.  Talia elected to sit with Haer’Dalis, receiving her own pint and downing half of it before joining the bard in conversation.  She felt herself relaxing until she caught some of the knights conversation, and realized it had turned to her.

Talia did not much care for these knights at the table with Anomen.  She pretended to be enthralled by Haer’Dalis’ surely riveting account of the time he was won by a Nabazzu in a card game for pleasure services, but her concentration kept drifting to the group of men nearby.

“So, Delryn, have you found anybody to occupy your time? We hardly ever see you at the taverns anymore, and Squill here just doesn’t have the touch with the ladies like you do.”

This one had curly hair, such a blond color that it could only be described as golden, and had been not even trying to hide his constant assessment of the serving woman’s rear end.  Every so often he would glance back to his table mates, but it was rare.  The other knight, Squill, looked younger than Anomen, and had a slim, reedy frame and black hair that matched the beginnings of a beard along his chin.  He was quieter than the first, though his sentiments did not seem to Talia to be particularly those of valor, either.

Stiffly, Anomen replied, “With my Test coming up, I thought it best to focus solely on that…”

“Defeating an evil wizard is like, the fastest track there is to passing the Test! Isn’t that why you’re running around with the thief?”

The dark haired one added, “Though if you had other reasons…”

“Squill has a point.  She is rather fetching, though it’s understandable if you weren’t bedding her.”

Talia wasn’t sure if Anomen knew she could hear him when he answered, “It’s nothing of the sort.  She may be fetching to you, but surely not enough to tempt me.”

“Ah, not enough of a pedigree for you, Delryn?” Squill said, quietly.

“Right!” the blond added, “Ano here only goes for the sweet, waifish types with more money than brains!”

The two laughed at this, and Anomen said something that Talia missed.

“Something wrong with her? Like sores or boils?” Blond asked, face stricken.

Talia didn’t wait to hear Anomen’s answer, instead pushing herself up and excusing herself from Haer’Dalis.  She decided to go check on the kids and follow a lead in the Government District before the sun started setting.  As she walked outside, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned around to see Anomen running up to her.  She turned back around and refused to acknowledge him.

“So you heard that then, my lady?”

“Don’t ‘my lady’ me! I heard your opinion of me just fine back there,” Talia said.

“Squill and Erick are not the type of men I want thinking of you as if you were…some piece of meat to take.  They are not kind to the women they notice, and ignore the ones they do not.  It was not a slight against you, my lady.  Truly.”

She said nothing, but allowed him to walk alongside her.  Determined to stay beside her, Anomen walked with her as she passed through the Government district and met with George.  George raised an eyebrow at the tall man standing next to Talia but Talia’s face warned him not to ask.

Anomen waited until after her errands were completed before trying to speak to her again.  After meeting with George and his friends, she stopped next to one of the fountains in the Promenade, whirling around to face him

“I understand that Gorion was very much like a father to you…what was your relationship with him like?”

“He was a good man who meant well, and I miss him dearly.”

“I am rather jealous.  My own father, Lord Cor, is nothing like your Gorion, and he and I did not have a good relationship.”

Anomen chose his words carefully, but Talia could sense that underneath the controlled tone was a simmering anger. 

“What do you mean?”

“If Lord Cor was not deep into his cups, he was demanding I uphold the family honor, or disparaging me for what a worthless son I had become.”

Talia was surprised.  “How could he think you worthless?” Sure, the man could be patronizing and judgmental, but he was skilled and training to become a knight.  What father wouldn’t be proud of that?

“He was derisive of my joining the Order.  He wanted me to take over his mercantile business…something I truly have no stomach for.  I think when it began to fail, he hoped I would fix things, bring it back to its former glory.  But I have seen too many backroom dealings in my lifetime, and have seen enough the way he treated my mother to know that I want my life to become nothing like my father’s.”

Talia was still mad about what she had overheard earlier, but she found herself saying, “You shouldn’t let your father eat away at you like that.  Your deeds are your own, not his.”

He replied, almost absently, as if he were talking more to himself, “Aye, and I find myself traveling with a noted thief who also happens to be the daughter of an evil god.  Am I so different?”

“Is that really how you see me?”

“I saw you lift purses from three men this evening on the way here,” Anomen pointed out.

“Did you also notice that I didn’t make it home with them?”

“Yes, the money is now in the hands of grubby-faced street urchins.  You’re merely helping them grow into thieves themselves.”

“I’m helping them eat, Anomen!  I’m helping them survive! These children don’t have what you did, a safe home and food on the table.  They bring me information, yes, and I make sure they’re fed.  Sometimes I give them food directly.  How long would you have survived in their place?”

Her cheeks felt heated as she finished yelling, and Talia did not notice the way Anomen stared at her face, angry and red and passionate. 

“My lady, I-“

Talia ignored him and stormed up to the room she was sharing with Jaheira.  She changed into fresh clothing, tying her hair back again, fixing the many strands that had come loose.  After nodding to Jaheira, the druid sitting on her bed reading, she left again, frustration echoing in her loud footsteps.

 

When Renal found her sitting at the edge of the docks later, Talia ignored his greetings and pulled him into a heady kiss.  He responded, hands sliding over her hips and across her back, pulling them close, and before long Talia had him on the ground, straddling his hips.  Her fingers grasped at his hair, and his hands were at her hips.  As she kissed him, pushing into the kiss, she felt his hands tighten on her hips.  He tapped her as he broke the kiss, and she pulled back with a pout.

“Much as I appreciate the welcome, little thief, I think this is best continued in a more private location.”

Talia found herself being led by Renal, through a hidden door right near the docks, back towards his guildhall.  However, the small balcony he pulled her to was just offset from the large building, within seeing distance but clearly unattached, or affiliated.  She did not hesitate in grabbing Renal again, melding her mouth to his and sliding her tongue into his mouth.  She could feel his groan as he spun her against the wall, pushing her up against it, resting his hands at her hips before grabbing them so she could throw her legs around his waist.  They continued passionately for some time before Talia began unlacing his shirt.

“Wait, little thief, stop,” Renal implored, setting her back down, his voice breathless.

Talia tried to continue, kissing his neck, whispering, “Why?”

“You are making what I’m about to say extremely difficult.”

“Then don’t say it.”

“As tempting as it is, we aren’t two randy youths, Talia.”

At the use of her name, she stilled, looking at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“This-us-has to stop.”

“What do you mean?”

Renal turned his head to the side, exhaling slowly, blowing some of the fringe out of his face before he answered.

“I was going to do this in some elaborate charade where you find me in bed with some other woman, or demanding your assassination or some other ridiculous farce, but somehow, I find myself wanting to be honest with you, little thief.  My attentions to you have not gone unnoticed, and a target has been made on you because of it.  My superior has made me the choice to end my involvement with you, or end my involvement with the Shadow Thieves.”

“I thought you couldn’t leave the Shadow Thieves, once you-“

“Yes, little thief.  You don’t choose to leave the guild, and you have no options left once you do but to run if you make it to the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Baldur's Gate II again recently due to the Enhanced Edition release and this story started writing itself, pretty much. Inspired by the game and partially by the Romantic Encounters mod at the Gibberlings 3.


End file.
